Rhapsody
by Ciela
Summary: Will become L/J eventually, working on background at the moment
1. Prelude in G major

Title: Rhapsody 

A/N: My first fic…please try not to laugh TOO loudly at me ^_^

"If you love something let it go, if it comes back to you it's yours…if it doesn't it never was…."

Prelude in G Major

~*~

The room was dark. Eerily so. However, dark as it might be, it was far from silent; from the middle of the room, a faint bubbling noise could be heard, punctuated by chuckling now and then. From the corner, a faint hissing.  It also smelled…awkward, rather like chocolate ice cream mixed with dead skin and sulfur. 

It suddenly brightened, the silhouette of a man was cast against a wall—glistening with snakes—lifting a cauldron away from green flames. The snakes moved, the cauldron fell back onto the fire, spilling…flames licking at darkness.

~*~

**_Village Destroyed in Mysterious Fire_**

_Tom Riddle_

_Late last night, the village Garn was consumed by green flames. There are no survivors, unless they be the uncanny number of snakes seen fleeing from the ashes. Outraged relatives of the victims were seen pounding at the Ministry's doors, demanding to know why they had ignored the warnings of numerous (2) diviners. On the other hand, the Centaurs have apparently vanished, apparently they, at least, are sensible of the dangers, and  a few high ranking members of said Ministry have been seen wandering around in forests, trying to locate Centaurs, in an effort to learn some more about the event. Needless to say, this is futile, but the Author will allow the Members to hold onto their illusions…caveo.  
  
_

Dippet paused, delicately dropping the paper into the fire…his tilted his head, pondering the implications of the article, perhaps it was time to retire? Taking a peek into a nearby teacup (he had always been fond of divination) he nearly fainted at the sight of the horrendous blob looking back at him—yes, it was definitely time to retire. Heaving out of the plushy sofa, the venerable Professor Dippet, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, plodded out of his study to locate Professor Dumbledore. 

~*~

          The screams of over 200 students could be heard as the lights suddenly began to flicker dramatically, and thunder rolled across the Great Hall. A booming voice drawled "THE WINGS OF AZRAEL ARE UPON THE SCHOOL." And everything stopped, the lights came back on, revealing a smug looking Professor Dippet, and an annoyed faculty. 

"Ahem. Well, that was certainly unexpected, yet, it only confirms my suspicions. Those of you, in advanced divinitation will, I'm sure, realize, that the Wings of Azrael is a prophesy of doom. Clearly, were I to remain the Headmaster of this school, disaster will soon strike. In light of this, and other warnings, I have deemed it expedient for me to retire posthaste. Although, reluctant to abandon all you fine young students, I must, place your safety, and the bests interests of the school, before my own desires. Yes, so, with mixed feelings of joy and regret, in, heh, equal scale weighing delight and dole, I present to you, your new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore; Long may he…er…headmaster. " Professor Dippet beamed, and plopped back down into his seat. 

A skeptical silence followed the announcement. Followed by snickering. Professor Dippet had the grace, to blush.

***

A/N: Hmm, feel free to correct my Latin. Don't really have much to say about this…Oh yes, and if you see any grammar mistakes/mistakes in general, please tell.

To Come: Lily Evans. 


	2. Confutatis

Title: Rhapsody

Confusion and Boarding School

~*~

"Andhepassestheballtonumber23……aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand SCORE!—" 

"YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" an ever-so-mature 13 year old Petunia did a victory dance around the living room. 

"HA! IN your FACE! Weeeeeee!!" 

"Petunia Evans!…shut UP, I'm TRYING to write my essay on the Machiavellian vs the Oedipal motives behind Hamlet's actions!" Lily's face poked through the door way, her 11 year old features contorted into a mask of pain.

"Hamlet? What, is that kinda like Spam? Oh…wait…wasn't there this baseball player—" Petunia smirked.

"AHH!! Stupidity thy name is Petunia!"

"Oh come on Lily! How can you NOT like SPORTS?! The excitement! The cute, muscular GUYS, the thrill! The—"

"the muddiness, the predictability, the stupidity, the bloodiness, the gore, the--"

"BLOOD! AH! And did I mention the GUYS?! DROOL!"

"Whatever, and for the record, I don't dislike _all_ sports, I just have yet to find one that I like!"

With that, the thump thump of someone rushing up the stairs was heard, and an earthquake rocked through the house as a door was slammed. 

In the kitchen, two parents crawled out from under the table, frightened expressions on their faces…a pained whimper escaped one.

"What are we gonna dooooo?"

~*~

"We have decided to send you girls to boarding school."

            Silence.

            "Helloo? I SAID, we're sending you to BOARDING SCHOOL."

"WHAAAATTTT?!!! You can't do that! You love me! Don't you?! DON'T YOU?! What about Football? What about BASEBALL?! What about HOCKEY?!" Petunia tossed her glass at the wall and began to scream.

"Ahem, I beg your pardon?" Lily blinked, crossed her legs, frowned, and a nearby vase spontaneously combusted. 

"…"

Kaboom!

"Oh my DEARS! LOOK what I just FOUND! I was out walking my _dah_-ling Floofy this morning, and  I just HAPPENED to see this in your mailbox, don't you think it's the most WONDERFUL-ist news EVER? I could just EXPIRE from HAPPINESS! LILY Dahling! I'm SO proud of you. Oh I could just FAINT!—"

"I wish you would" Lily mumbled wondering exactly why their neighbor just barged into their house at 8:30AM, wearing a pink sundress, and a matching bonnet.

"This is just EVER so exciting! You MUST come shopping with me, I mean we're like practically FAMILY, I had no IDEA that you were a witch you SILLY love, you should have TOLD me! Why I recall—"

"Er, excuse me, Ms. Aserke—"

"Oh but you MUST call me Candy, Auntie Candy just sounds SO adorable doesn't it?!"

By this time, Lily and Petunia's parents were under the table again.

"Yeees…well, I'm sure it does, so I was wondering if you could clarify—exactly what are you taking about?"

"Why you're introduction to Witchhood of course." 'Auntie Candy' radiated enthusiasm. "It's comparable to becoming a woman when you get your first…well…_you_ know. In this case, you're officially dubbed a Witch, when you receive your letter from Hogwarts."

"I wasn't aware Hogs HAD warts, and even if they did, I don't recall receiving letters from one. And if you mean warthogs, aren't they only found in Africa?" Lily scowled, wanting to get back to her rapidly cooling toast.

Auntie Candy blinked. "Not Hogs-with-warts dear, heavens forbid we send you to school in a HOG…or even in Africa—I mean really, although as I recall, our dorms did rather resemble a pigsty—"

"WAIT! Wait, did you say school? Did you say DORMS?!" Mr. Evans leapt out from under the desk and shoved Lily towards the mass of pink. "Why, yes, yes, she'd LOVE to attend this Hogwarts-boarding-school-like-institution. Absolutely ADORE. Now why don't you take her and go and catch up on some of that shopping you were taking about." And Lily found herself shoved out of the door, and practically into the arms of her newfound Auntie.

"So," Auntie Candy continued to beam, "Here's your letter, shall we get started?" And Lily was dragged onto a bus, which had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Meanwhile…back inside the house….

"So, Petty, about this boarding school business…."

"NO!"

"But see how ENTHUSIASTIC your SISTER was about the whole business!"

"I DON'T WANNNAAA WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

~sigh~

***

A/N: I'm having trouble with the talking parts, format-wise…any suggestions? I also get the feeling it's…er, a bit confusing at points. Maybe I should rewrite it…? 

To Come: Shopping, Clarifications, more of Dippet, and Mr. Potter.


End file.
